beaver_facefandomcom-20200214-history
Beaver Faces
Beaver Faces are marvelous creatures, spherical in shape and named for their face, resembling that of a beaver. Beaver Faces originated on Beaver Face Island. They are very intelligent, matching the intelligence of a human, sometimes smarter. Beaver Faces are not very strong, but they come in groups, and can wield weapons, making them formidable opponents for any group that wishes to fight them. They are the founders of Beaver Face Incorporated. They have had a huge impact on society and history. Beaver Face Incorporated Beaver Face Incorporated is one of the biggest companies in the world, known for making almost everything, from milk crates to soap bars to tooth floss. Being such a big company, it needs a lot of workers, and means that, while it is mainly Beaver Faces, about a quarter of the workers there are humans, making its stretches interracial. Being such a big company accounting for a lot of the economy means that the government supports them, and having this relation with the government allows them access to test certain things that only the government allows access to, such as new weapons, technologies, and space shuttles. Government people sometimes get double discounts! It is run by the smartest minds in the Beaver Face species, and Beaver Faces who dress up in suits a lot and have no redeeming qualities. This knowledge lets them make technologies that even humans have not been able to make yet. Examples of very famous things made by Beaver Face Incorporated are: *The Original Screamin' Joe *The Kup *B-Dou *The Fis *The KAR *Sour Boats: The Candy *Gorf(s) Beaver Face Incorporated now has these items as the top manufactured items for the company, and are the items they sell by rockets. The company is allowed to do this via government privileges. It is rumored that the first time they tried this, there was an accident on the rocket, and somehow, Teh Sola Syztem was made. The CEO of Beaver Face Incorporated has replied to this rumor, and said: ''"We have done tests with shipping in space, but nothing has ever gone wrong, as we would've stopped trying as soon as the first failure happened, as we would not want any more damage done to our company." ''Nothing other than theories has ever been published on the matter. Beaver Face RPG Beaver Face RPG is undoubtedy one of, if not the most successful things that Beaver Face Incorporated has made. A turn-based RPG, it is very clever and witty, along with being very addictive. Its pixelated graphics are pleasing to the eye, and the turn based combat is fun and amazingly simple. History Beaver Faces have had a huge impact on history, and modern Beaver Faces have been around for thousands of years. They have largely impacted human society, and vice versa. Evidence of writings and pictures from even around 4,000 years ago show this. They have encountered the Baber at some point, as they have anti-Baber gift cards for sale. They first appeared roughly 50,000 years ago and were much more primitive. They were larger, with bigger and rougher teeth. It's thought that these primal Beaver Faces may even have had a small coating of hair on them, especially near the eyes and mouth. For much of their history, roughly 40,000 years, Beaver Faces lacked the intelligence to make anything like a civilization, with the occasional possible basic tool being found at archaeological digs. Evidence has been found that throughout this long period, Beaver Faces were fine-tuned as a species, growing smaller, losing hair, and becoming more efficient as creatures. Eventually, 10,000 years ago, their intelligence seemed to ramp up due to recent breakthroughs in the Beaver Face's brains, most likely. From this point on more and more tools and signs of intelligence are found, ramping up more around the 4,000-5,000 years ago area. Paintings and advanced tools were discovered around this time, the modern Beaver Face was perfected and came into being. Soon Beaver Face civilization rose, and their history truly starts. Beaver Faces quickly colonized all Beaver Face Island, and lived, as they do today, under a single unified state. Beaver face history is surprisingly conflict-free when compared to the histories of other intelligent civilizations. Unification and agreement were much of what propelled the Beaver Face species forward.